Mãe, eu sou gay
by Ananda Sander
Summary: Sherlock um dos homens mais ricos do Reino Unido é um ator famoso. John um estudante universitário com uma vida quase comum. Se encontram de uma forma inusitada e um contrato os une, talvez para sempre. Johnlock, AU.
1. Capítulo 1: Lady in distress

Não possuo direitos autorais sobre as obras que inspiraram essa fic, dou créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e a BBC.

Dedico essa fic a Patrícia que me deu inspiração e colaborou com boa parte do enredo e a Elaine minha querida Beta que trouxe humor, os momentos mais fofos dessa fic e me aguentou durante todo o processo sendo uma grande conselheira.

* * *

\- **Mãe, eu sou gay** -

**Capítulo 1:** Lady in distress

Agosto, Los Angeles

Ainda estava quente na cidade e as festas de Hollywood explodiam para todos os lados, a alta sociedade comparecia em peso assim como os jornais e revistas querendo registrar aquele mundo de glamour e riquezas.

Sherlock era um ator famoso de grande prestígio que estava cada vez mais presente na mídia e os shows de variedade faziam convites a toda hora, haviam dois filmes estreados por ele em cartaz. Se não bastasse todos seus predicados artísticos Sherlock Holmes era também herdeiro de uma das famílias mais ricas e poderosas do Reino Unido em linhagem próxima ao trono inglês. Tudo isso fazia do jovem Sir Sherlock Holmes um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do mundo.

Com o rosto tão conhecido e vigiado, como era de se esperar, aproximar-se era um privilégio para poucos, ainda mais por este procurar manter certa privacidade e uma vida bem restrita. Podia-se dizer que a pessoa mais próxima a ele era Molly Hooper, uma amiga de infância que havia se tornado sua secretária pessoal e cuidava para que sua vida tivesse alguma paz.

Pais comuns e uma irmã alcoólatra, essa era a vida John Watson antes de mudar-se para os Estados Unidos, por estudar em colégios militares e praticar esportes desde cedo John conseguiu uma bolsa uma exelente universidade americana, cursava medicina, um dos cursos mais caros, mesmo com a bolsa não conseguia pagar pelas despesas fora moradia e alimentação, sem escolhas entrou no serviço de acompanhantes para senhoras.

Não que fizesse programa, mas as acompanhava em festas entre outras coisas, mas obviamente acabava indo para a cama com algumas senhoras mais afortunadas ou mais bonitas.

Graças ao emprego estava no último ano da faculdade e contava os dias para formar-se, iria ser médico-cirurgião e pretendia voltar a Londres, embora não desejasse mais morar com os pais, mesmo humildes eles não aprovariam sua "nova profissão", sempre mentira dizendo que tinha conseguido um estágio que pagava bem.

John aguardava sua cliente no bar daquele hotel luxuoso, olhava o relógio de tempos em tempos e bebia um vinho leve, ela estava atrasada. Odiava esperar e sentia falta da pontualidade britânica, ainda tinha muitos trabalhos da faculdade para fazer, ver amostras de sangue em plena madrugada não seria nada interessante. Perdido em pensamentos nem via um senhor aproximando-se, só percebia quando este estava a sua frente com o rosto vermelho e berrando.

⁃ Então você é a merda do amante da minha mulher?- O homem puxava John pelo colarinho.

A poucas mesas de distância um homem de longas pernas mexia em seu tablet distraidamente, checando seus e-mails e bebendo uma xícara de chá, havia recebido um convite para o casamento de seu irmão, não sabia nem o nome da pobre infeliz que casaria-se com Mycroft. Pensava como seria incrivelmente tedioso ir para o casamento, não fazia questão de ir, mas sabia que iria por bem ou por mal, então facilitaria as coisas para seus pais, mas aguenta-los empurrando diversas "pretendentes", todas boas moças, com a linhagem ideal, essa era de longe a pior coisa a se aguentar.

Não entendia o porquê dos pais quererem tanto que se casasse, logo depois viria a ideia dos netos, simplesmente não entendia, adorava a vida que levava.

Sherlock estava disperso, pensando na viajem que teria que fazer, na família e no tal casamento até ser interrompido por uma gritaria.

Os olhos azuis fixaram na cena onde um senhor tentava bater em um jovem loiro, geralmente Sherlock teria ignorado a discussão ou simplesmente iria embora, era solitário e antisocial, costumava ignorar as outras pessoas, mas a forma que o homem estava falando com o loiro o estava incomodando, então tomou a atitude mais improvável que poderia tomar naquela situação, aproximou-se e puxou o ombro do homem com certa força.

⁃ Algum problema?

O homem ficou surpreso ao encarar Sherlock e soltou John.

⁃ Esse merda é amante da minha mulher! Eu vi! Eu vi as mensagens, eu vi! - o homem gritava a todos pulmões.

⁃ Acalme-se, acho que deve haver um engano senhor, ele está comigo, somos namorados - sentou-se ao lado de John e passou o braço por seu ombro - demorei ?

John não sabia o que fazer, queria rir, era perfeitamente capaz de se defender, mas aquele belo homem estava ali o tratando como uma dama indefesa.

⁃ Não… acabei de chegar - John mentia muito mal e o homem ainda frustrado, foi para cima de Sherlock e o socou.

⁃ Vou acabar com você ou não me chamo Mike Stamford- gritou o homem.

Iria revidar, mas logo os seguranças do hotel conseguiram render o homem e tira-lo dali deixando os dois a sós.

⁃ Sou John Watson. - apresentou-se sorridente esticando a mão para o moreno - Mais conhecido como Lady in distress*, prazer.

Sherlock riu da brincadeira do outro, como não fazia a tempos, fora suas interpretações, entrando também no papel virava a mão de John e beijou as costas de sua mão.

⁃ Sherlock Holmes a seu dispor, Mylady.

John gargalhou e puxou a mão de volta.

⁃ Obrigado por me salvar, embora eu saiba muito bem me defender foi bem… bacana, posso te pagar um drink como agradecimento?

⁃ Claro - Sherlock olhava o loiro com uma estranha sensação de que estavam flertando, mas não se importou, pedia a bebida ao garçom, surpreso pelo outro não reconhecê-lo. - De que região de Londres você é?

John ficou surpreso com a pergunta de Sherlock.

⁃ Como você…

⁃ Sotaque - respondia antes que John terminasse a frase - então porque você sai com a mulher daquele homem… oh ela é sua cliente… tudo faz sentido.

⁃ Como sabe? - John ficou incrivelmente surpreso era como se Sherlock pudesse ver toda sua vida, aquilo era fascinante.

⁃ Você é jovem, obviamente universitário, na sua mochila tem um logo da faculdade de medicina e acredito que a estava esperando aqui, num hotel sofisticado que você não poderia pagar, por uma mulher mais velha casada, combinaram por mensagens, mas ele não tinha certeza que era você o "amante", então não tinham fotos juntos.

⁃ Impressionante! - Sherlock sorriu orgulhoso quando John o elogiou, geralmente as pessoas o evitavam, principalmente quando falava demais.

Sherlock admirou o outro por alguns segundos antes de ter uma a segunda idéia mais absurda da noite.

⁃ Quão conhecido você é "nesse meio"?

Precisava se certificar de que ser visto ao lado de John não denegrisse sua brilhante carreira e nem causasse mal estar com sua família.

⁃ Sou muito discreto Sherlock, posso dizer que tenho diversos contrato de sigilo, eu e minhas clientes gostamos do anonimato.

⁃ Entendo… e como estão seus documentos? Passaporte em ordem? Problemas com a justiça?

John franziu a testa confuso com aquele questionamento, não fazia sentido.

⁃ Você é policial? - John ficava com medo, mas relaxou ao ouvir a gargalhada de Sherlock, era suave e quase infantil.

⁃ Não, não sou John, mas estou interessado nos seus serviços, me acompanharia numa viagem?

O loiro estava mais surpreso ainda, não esperava por aquilo, Sherlock era um homem lindo e atraente, teria as mulheres… e homens que quisesse, mas estava interessados no serviço de acompanhante, talvez ele fosse algum tipo de maníaco sexual, se dava conta que não sabia nada sobre o homem sentado ao seu lado.

⁃ Não precisa fazer essa cara de medo John, não sou nenhum Christian Grey* ou algum maluco, digamos que eu gostaria de um pouco de paz que a sua companhia pode me trazer. Estaria interessado?

John movia a boca sem emitir som, então franziu ainda mais a cara e cruzou os braços.

⁃ Olhe Sherlock… eu não sou… gay. - falava com cuidado para não ser ofensivo.

⁃ Não estou dizendo que é, não estou te propondo sexo John, quero que finja ser meu namorado. Por que? Simples, não quero que meus pais empurrem nenhuma pretendente de boa família para mim, não quero ouvir nenhuma palavra sobre netos.

⁃ Oh… entendo, bom eu nunca fiz nada assim antes.

⁃ Estou partindo depois de amanhã, John - Sherlock pegava um guardanapo e anotava um número e o entregava a John - pense na minha proposta qualquer coisa me ligue nesse número.

Sherlock terminou seu drink, despediu-se e foi ao próprio quarto, tinha alguns assuntos que ainda exigiam sua atenção aquela noite, além de um leve entretenimento noturno, o mistério da Cicada 3301*.

Assim que Sherlock saiu, John pegou um táxi para o apartamento que dividia com um amigo de faculdade, avisava ele que iria viajar uns meses que ainda pagaria sua parte do apartamento, o colega sempre estranhava as atitudes de John, ele sempre parecia muito maduro pra idade, então só concordava antes de sair pra ver a namorada.

John sozinho no apartamento foi ao computador e procurou por Sherlock Holmes na internet, ficava chocado com o que descobria, estava envergonhado por não ter reconhecido o ator, estava louco para ver um de seus filmes em cartaz, sentia um certo frio na barriga, aquele dia era o mais louco de toda sua vida, por fim uma certa insegurança bateu em John Watson, o simples John Watson.

Na manhã seguinte, como era de costume Sherlock ia correr, ajudava a pensar, estava um tanto nervoso com a viagem mesmo que não admitisse odiava aviões, sempre o deixavam enjoado e deprimido. Durante a corrida gostava de ouvir audiobooks de textos científicos ou livros de investigação como os de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, eram como um hobby, nesse dia tinha conseguido um artigo que explicava como criar um palácio mental.

Do outro lado da cidade John mal consiguia dormir, estava nervoso, queria ligar e aceitar logo a oferta, não tanto pelo dinheiro, mais pelo fato de poder conhecer alguém como Sherlock Holmes, mas não queria parecer ansioso, desesperado. Mesmo com muita dificuldade esperou até a hora do almoço, até ligar para Sherlock, antes mesmo que alguém pudesse dizer algo do outro lado da linha, foi falando:

⁃ Eu aceito!

Sherlock estava observando sua assistente pessoal fazer suas malas quando atendeu o telefone distraidamente, não entendia nada.

⁃ Desculpe? Eu fiz algum pedido de casamento sem saber?

John soltava uma risada e conseguia relaxar. Molly, a assistente, observou intrigada Sherlock, era a primeira vez que o via sorrir tão naturalmente, sentiu inveja de quem provocava aquele sorriso.

⁃ Eu.. eu quis dizer que eu aceito ser seu namorado.. digo não namorado.. eu quero dizer amante.. não não acompanhante.. droga você entendeu, eu aceito ir para Londres com você. - Sherlock divertia-se com o nervosismo do loiro.

⁃ Excelente! Esteja no hotel as 7:30, não traga muita bagagem, terá os trajes apropriados. Não se atrase!

John sentia-se uma adolescente e sorria meio bobo, demorando um pouco para "acordar", tinha muita coisa pra resolver até o dia seguinte e a primeira coisa era ir a faculdade e trancar a matrícula, terminar o namoro, ir ao banco e fazer as malas.

Sherlock estava mais alegre que o comum, depois de soltar uma nota na imprensa avisando que ficaria alguns meses em sua terra natal, pensava no loiro ele parecia pequeno, embora estivesse sentado todo o tempo que estiveram juntos.

Imagina Mycroft ouvindo a notícia que estava namorando um homem, seria muito engraçado sua reação, até pensava em filma-la. Mycorft era o filho perfeito que seguia as regras, fazia tudo para agradar, cheio de qualidades, melhor em tudo, provavelmente estava casando com uma garota rica e mimada igualmente perfeita. Pensava em dar um bolo de presente de casamento, sabia que seu irmão gordo adoraria.

_*Lady in distress - donzela em perigo._

_**Christian Grey - personagem principal de 50 tons de cinza, da arutoga inglesa __Erika Leonard James__, publicado em 2011. Personagem com preferências sadomasoquistas._

_**Cicada 3301 - mistério internacional com origem na deep web com início em 2012, com o aparente objetivo de encontrar pessoas com alta capacidade de raciocínio, usando uma série de desafios mentais._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da autora:** espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando. Deixe uma review, recomende e adicione aos favoritos


	2. Capítulo 2: Xícara de chá

Não possuo direitos autorais sobre as obras que inspiraram essa fic, dou créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e a BBC.

Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic, esse capítulo está mais sombrio e aparecem novos personagens, o resto? Spoilers… espero que gostem

Dedico esse capítulo a Jess que fez a primeira review da minha vida, fiquei até emocionada. Obrigada Jess.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Xícara de chá**

Agosto, Los Angeles

Na manhã seguinte Sherlock descia cedo, um pouco rabugento e mal humorado, se recusava a comer qualquer coisa, mesmo com as milhões de mensagens que Molly enviava para manter o ator dentro de uma dieta aceitável. Ao chegar no saguão do hotel reconheceu o loiro em seu jumper* engraçado e uma pequena mala o esperando, ele era tão simples que fazia o moreno se sentir mais calmo.

⁃ Tinha me esquecido como eu gosto da pontualidade britânica, bom dia John.

O outro o olhou parecendo aliviado, levantou percebendo pela primeira vez como o ator era alto, estendia a mão e ofericia um sorriso simpático. Sherlock olhou a mão do outro, tentado a ignora-la como sempre fazia, mas John era gentil, então apertou-lhe a mão.

⁃ Bom dia, Sherlock.

⁃ Já comeu?

⁃ Tomei um chá enquanto o esperava. - respondeu John.

⁃ Ótimo.

Um funcionário do hotel aproximou-se e disse que estava tudo pronto para a partida dos dois, um carregador pegou a mala que John carregava e saiu na frente.

John estranhava, tudo ia rápido de mais nem tinham acertado nada, não havia nenhum documento e Sherlock parecia pronto pra ir embora do hotel naquele minuto, sem coragem pra argumentar ou perguntar algo, o estudante se calou pronto pra fazer o que o ator decidisse.

O moreno levantou a gola do sobretudo e ajeitou o cachecol saindo do hotel andando firme, olhando em frente, puxou o rapaz pela mão para que o acompanhasse.

O caminho até o carro era difícil, haviam flashs, muitas pessoas rodeando a entrada e os pobres seguraças que tentavam conter a multidão criando um estreito corredor até o carro preto que os aguardava. Mesmo a poucos metros era como se fosse a quilômetros de distância, algumas fãs tentavam agarra-los com muita dificuldade chegavam no carro e partiam sendo seguidos por um comboio de paparazzis.

⁃ É sempre assim com você? Pareciam uma manada de elefantes furiosos! - Sherlock dava um riso breve com o comentário de John.

⁃ Às vezes, outras vezes é pior. Não rasgaram minha roupa e estamos a caminho do aeroporto.

O carro logo chegava num bloqueio, era a entrada do aeroporto particular, após a averiguação o carro era liberado e seguiam em frente, estacionando na pista ao lado da aeronave que estava de portas abertas, com uma escada acoplada. Uma fileira das mais belas e arrumadas comissárias de bordo alinhavam-se ao lado da escada, além do piloto, co-piloto e uma mulher ruiva em um traje social preto, scarpins e um tablet nos braços.

Do lado de fora diversos paparazzis se empoleiravam na grade atrás do melhor ângulo para foto, estranhavam a desconhecida companhia do ator.

O motorista do carro abria a porta para Sherlock que descia como um príncipe. John dentro do carro respirava fundo, um pouco assustado com aquilo tudo, saía tímido agradecendo ao motorista que abrira a porta, perguntando-se se deveria perguntar sobre sua mala, mas achava melhor não, então comprimentava a todos, um pouco mais educadamente.

⁃ Bom dia Senhor Watson, sou Molly Hooper a assistente pessoal de Sherlock. - a ruiva apresentou-se sorridente.

⁃ John.. digo… pode me chamar de John. - cumprimentou-a.

Entravam todos dentro da aeronave que tinha uma intrigante cor grafite e um H dourado na cauda, por dentro era tão luxuosa que era quase difícil acreditar que era um jato. Meio intimidado com a suntuosidade do lugar o loiro escolheu um canto, mas logo a comissária de bordo o levou para as poltronas de decolagem e o ajudou a afivelar os cintos.

O ator parecia tenso e irritado, sentou-se na poltrona ao lado dos dois acompanhantes. Molly que não tirava os olhos do moreno, também apertando os cintos, sendo estes checados por ele três vezes.

⁃ Você está bem? - John perguntando, achava que o outro tinha medo de aviões e isso foi confirmado quando ele discretamente bebeu um comprimido de calmante, o mesmo que sua mãe costumava consumir quando ia brigar com sua irmã.

⁃ Logo vou ficar.

Após essa breve conversa o jato decolou, Sherlock encolhia na cadeira e fechava os olhos, voar parecia tão absurdo. So conseguiu relaxar e reabrir os olhos quando a aeronave adquiriu certa estabilidade e as luzes que indicavam para afivelar os cintos apagavam-se.

Os três puderam levantar, então a ruiva levou-os a um ambiente que lembrava muito a uma sala de reunião, John sugeriu que bebessem um chá calmante.

⁃ Sherlock me disse que viria viajar conosco, mas não me disse o porquê. Você é um guarda-costas ou algo assim? - perguntou a garota ruiva deixando John vermelho instantaneamente.

⁃ Bem eu… como posso dizer…

⁃ Somos namorados - respondeu seco o ator, totalmente largado na poltrona larga e macia. A assistente ficou da cor dos cabelos e balbuciava algo incompreensível.

⁃ Namo… namo..

⁃ Não é bem assim Srta. Hooper, eu.. eu sou um acompanhante e Sherlock contratou os meus serviços, eu não sou gay! - John corrijiu.

⁃ Me chame de Molly, um acompanhante? Como uma garota de programa?

⁃ Não Molly, ele não faz sexo por dinheiro, ele vai ser pago para se passar por meu namorado enquanto estivermos na Inglaterra, entendeu? Preciso que prepare o contrato e acerte os valores com John. Entregue um cartão de crédito para as despesas e certifique-se que esse contrato seja sigiloso. - mandou Sherlock, irritado.

⁃ Mas vocês… vão dormir juntos? E os seus fãs? E a emprensa? - questionou a garota.

⁃ Faremos uma declaração aberta de que sou gay e ele é meu namorado, vamos dividir o quarto. Para todos essa será a verdade, pode soltar uma nota cheia daquelas baboseiras romanticas de garotinhas, o que quiser… Se não tem mais nenhuma questão, preciso deitar. - o moreno levantou-se e foi a uma poltrona reclinavel, ajeitou-se debaixo das cobertas e parecia dormir.

Molly ainda muito chocada, parecendo prestes a derramar as lágrimas foi para outro aposento do avião. John sem saber o que fazer sentou-se na poltrona próxima a Sherlock, olhando tudo, então viu o ator adormecido, ele era mesmo bonito, não imaginava que era tão rico, sabia muito pouco sobre ele e agora estava ali, entrando por inteiro em sua vida.

⁃ Pare de babar em mim John, eu estou acordado.

⁃ Eu não estava babando! Eu já disse que não sou g..

⁃ Fique quieto… me conte, como é a sua faculdade?

Sherlock e John conversaram boa parte do voô, até John adormecer na terceira xícara de chá e o moreno não conseguia lembrar de voô mais tranquilo que aquele em toda sua vida, começava a gostar de John.

Agosto, Londres

⁃ Ele virá para o casamento! - declarou a senhora.

⁃ Como conseguiu convencê-lo, Violet ? - questionou um senhor

⁃ Ele nunca deixaria de vir ao casamento de Mycroft, por mais sociopata que ele seja. Oh querido você sabe que no fundo os dois se amam. - o casal abraçou-se antes que um homem em trajes impecáveis entrou na sala os flagrando.

⁃ Ele virá mesmo? - questionou

⁃ Sim Mycroft, ele está a caminho, mandei o jato para busca-lo e Molly me mandou uma mensagem. Vou mandar Anderson busca-lo pela manhã. - tranquilizou a mãe.

Agosto, Tokyo

Era uma sala luxuosa com vista panorâmica da cidade iluminada, um homem sentado em sua cadeira de couro tinha o olhar perdido na cidade, quando uma sensual mulher bem vestida em trajes provocantes, adentrou a sala fazendo barulho com seus saltos altos e finos no piso espelhado negro.

⁃ Ele está indo para Londres.

⁃ Perfeito, prepare as malas Irene, estamos voltando pra casa. - declarou o moreno com um sorriso torpe no rosto - que o Show começe! - uma gargalhada maldosa preencheu o ambiente.

**Continua…**

_*jumper (british) - suéter_

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Ao carinho com que a história está sendo aceita. Como eu disse eu recebi meu primeiro review, é eu fiquei emocionada e saí contando pra Patty ( u/1036877/ recomendo as fics dela 3 ) e pra Elaine (beta) receber reviews é muito melhor do que parece, foi muito fofo 3. Eu ficarei feliz se quiser deixar a sua, mesmo que esteja odiando a história, quem sabe não me ajuda a melhorar. E pra quem acompanha, já comecei a escrever o terceiro capítulo.

**Jess:** Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado da maneira que eu escrevo, sabia que escrever já foi uma grande dificuldade pra mim? Johnlock é muito amorzinho 3, gosta de Mystrade? MorMor?Espero que continue gostando e adorando a fic! Tentarei não demorar muito.

**Shopie Claire:** Obrigada por favoritar a história, espero que esteja acompanhando, adoraria saber a sua opinião, deixe uma review, ok?

**Patty:** Vai ter Mystrade! Conto com sua ajuda!

**Elaine:** Não sei o que seria do meu texto sem você!


End file.
